


First Day of my Life (Alternately, Oh My God, they were roomates)

by Kunfetti



Series: A song fic compilation [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A start to something new, M/M, Matt's a geek, Shiro's the ideal guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Matt feels every day is the same, dull and grey. Then someone colorful enters his life.





	First Day of my Life (Alternately, Oh My God, they were roomates)

**Author's Note:**

> Song : [First Day of my Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztGPYPArAyE)  
> Artist : Bright Eyes
> 
> For [PaternalTendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaternalTendencies/pseuds/PaternalTendencies)

Matt’s apartment door opens with a loud squeak against the bearings. He stands in the doorway, dripping wet as thunder clashes outside and lightning flashes through the dark apartment. He sighs and pulls off his coat, watching as water drips into a puddle on the floor when he hangs it up. He scowls at it, but if he was going to be honest with himself, that wasn’t even close to being the worst part of his day. 

 

This morning, the hot water shut off during his shower, someone bumped him on the train, knocking his coffee from his hands and his relief was late where he works part-time causing him to run late for class.

 

Matt felt like he was living his life behind a grey veil. He was just going through the motions, work, school, sleep. It was the same thing every day. His only relief is on Sunday’s when his sister video calls and they catch up yet even then he finds himself living precariously through her rather than sharing his own boring stories of how he lives as pathetic broke stereotypical college student. 

 

He grabs a meal from the freezer, watching unblinkingly as it turns in the microwave and plops down on his couch when it’s finished. He eats in the dark, the only light harsh from the screen of his laptop as he browses craigslist for potential roommates. His old roomie moved out months ago and he’s been trying to find someone to fill the spare space but no one seems to be a good match for him. They’re either shady and questionable or unable to work around Matt’s various engineering projects strewn across the living room when they come to scout his place. 

 

He sighs, if he doesn’t find someone soon to help pay rent, he’ll be looking for a new place soon too. 

 

He closes the computer, and with no luck on potential candidates, he showers and crawls into bed feeling numb. 

 

—

 

There is an insistent tapping that pulls Matt from the deepest vestiges of sleep. He rolls over, tugging his sheet over his head, and cursing whatever it is that decided mornings were a necessary part of life. 

 

The tapping turns into knocking before Matt realizes it’s coming from his own front door. With a resound raspberry that blows his bangs from his eyes, he drags himself out of bed. 

 

“Coming!” He yells at whoever is at the door, scratching his stomach. 

 

He answers the door ready to berate the unsuspecting victim on the other side but whatever he’s about to say fall short at the person standing there. 

 

“Hi, are you Matt?” 

 

Matt nods slowly, looking up and down at the person in front of him. He's tall, well built, and easily the most beautiful person Matt has ever seen. He’s barely aware of his mouth hanging open in shock but when Mr. Easy-On-The-Eyes smiles he’s done for. 

 

“I’m sorry about how early it is but it’s the only time I had available,” He says, crooked smile still in place as he looks at Matt, “I’m here about the room rental listed in the paper.”

 

“The what?” Matt asks, snapping out of his stupor. The paper? Who even still uses those? 

 

Apparently, this guy because he holds up the classifieds section where Matt can see different ads circled in various inks. Some are bright yellow, like a highlighter, others are pencil or pen. Nearly all of them have a very distinct  _ X _ crossed through them. 

 

“Right here, there’s a listing at this address seeking a roommate.”

 

He hands the paper to Matt and sure enough, circled in bright yellow is his address and a small description:

 

_ Nerd LF (1) one fellow nerd to rent out spare room in equally nerdy apartment. Has to be ok with messes and frequent Star Trek marathons all hours of the night. Walking distance to Altea University and GameStop. Ask for Matt and tell him Pidge sent you.  _

 

Matt crinkles the paper in his hands. That little brat. His sister will be the death of him but one look at the man in front of him and he hopes that she has just saved his livelihood. 

 

“And you are?” He asks, handing the paper back. 

 

“Oh, right, I’m Takashi Shirogane, transfer student from Japan.” He holds out his hand and Matt takes it. It’s a firm handshake, and it’s warm. Warmer than any handshake he’s ever had the displeasure of sharing with someone else. But shaking Takashi’s hand, it's different. 

 

It’s also when he realizes that he answered the door in his boxers and a faded t-shirt that says  _ I didn’t choose the geek life, it chose me.  _ He plasters an overly sweet  _ oh shit _ smile on his face while internally he’s screaming to any god to spare him some semblance of dignity. 

 

“Come on in, take a look around, I’m just going to…” He gestures melodramatically over himself, before letting loose an awkward chuckle and walking backward to his room. 

 

He slams the door behind him and frantically searches for his phone. After a minute of fighting with his sheets, he finds it tucked under his pillow and immediately sends off a series of texts.

 

_ Wtf Pidge _

_ There is literally a husbando at my door.  _

_ Why didn’t you tell me you put an ad in the newspaper?! _

 

He throws his phone on the bed when he’s done texting and searches for his cleanest pair of jeans and a less smelly shirt. After a quick ruffle of his hands through his hair and grabbing a piece of mint gum, he feels ready to face Takashi. He checks his phone before he leaves, seeing his sisters reply. 

 

_ You’ll thank me later then I’m sure _

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“Ugh.” He scoffs, tossing his phone back on the bed. 

 

He opens the door to find Takashi standing in the kitchen, looking out the window over the sink. The only thing this apartment has going for it is the amazing view of the university. When it’s lit up at night, Matt pretends he’s looking down on a small universe. 

 

“So...what do you think?” He asks, standing behind Takashi, trying not to yet failing at sneak glances at his behind. 

 

“It certainly has potential.” He says, looking back towards Matt with a smile that makes his knees weak. 

 

He swallows thickly but manages to show Takashi the rest of the apartment without embarrassing himself. 

 

“And this would be your room.” Matt tells him, opening the door to the spare room across the hall from his. The room is nearly identical to his own, just on the opposite end of the hallway. It has a large window that the sun doesn’t rise or set in and it’s own bathroom. 

 

Matt stays by the door while Takashi walks in and looks it over. He sits on the bed, bouncing slightly. 

 

“I like it,” He says simply. 

 

“Great, when can you move in?” Matt replies jokingly. 

 

“Tomorrow if that’s alright.” 

 

His answer surprises Matt and he narrows his eyes at him. Everyone who has come to look at the place has needed a few weeks to move in, never has he heard of someone needing a place so quickly. 

 

“Where are you living now?” He asks suspiciously with his head cocked to the side. 

 

Takashi looks away, rubbing the back of his neck and Matt swears his cheeks redden, “In my truck.”

 

“What?!” 

 

“There was a problem with my transfer papers and I missed the deadline to apply for a dorm.” 

 

That explains why Takashi was searching through the newspaper, he probably has limited access to the internet. 

 

“Well, shit man, you can just stay here tonight. There’s no point in waiting until tomorrow.”

 

Takashi’s shoulders sag in relief, “That would be great.”

 

Matt helps him move what little boxes he has from his truck to his room and gets him some clean sheets for his bed. Afterward, Matt gives him some privacy to unpack and get settled while he tries to straighten up the various projects he has lying around the apartment. While it’s been great having the place to himself to work, he can sacrifice a bit of space to his new super hot roommate since he’s also going to be paying half the rent. 

 

It’s not until later when he’s done cleaning that he takes a much needed break on the couch. He rests his head back, closes his eyes and props his feet up on the table when he hears Takashi emerge from his room. 

 

“I saw a pizza place down the street, want to order something? My treat.” He says and Matt can’t believe his luck. Attractive, foreign, and generous! Takashi doesn’t seem like someone he has to lock his bedroom door around at night. He seems like an honest to god broke college student like him. 

 

“That sounds great, I—“ The words die in his mouth. Takashi is standing there, sweats low on his hips and shirtless. His towel hangs around his neck while he uses the ends to dry his hair. And he. Is. Grizzled. 

 

_ Matt.exe has shut down. Restart program? _

 

Takashi clears his throat and Matt shakes himself of his blatant staring, “Um, what?”

 

“Pizza?” He repeats and Matt reluctantly peels his eyes away. He’s pretty sure he imagined the blush on Takashi’s face anyway. 

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Matt says as Takashi places the order and much to his chagrin, puts on a dark tank. 

 

It’s a little awkward afterward, Takashi sits on the other end of the couch. They exchange companionable smiles when they catch themselves looking at the other. Takashi breaks the silence first.

 

“What do you study?” He asks, moving slightly to make himself more comfortable on the couch. 

 

“Mechanical engineering.” Matt answers easily. All he’s ever done since he was a young boy was build robots with his mother’s kitchen gadgets, much to her dismay, “You?” 

 

“Research and development, specifically mechanical.” Takashi replies and they both chuckle at the coincidence. 

 

“Oh, so you make the parts I use in my projects. Bet we’d make a great team taking over the world.” He says with a hint of a conspiracal deviant behind his tone. 

 

Takashi laughs and it’s sweet music to Matt’s ears, “I don’t know about world domination but I’d like to try and make it a better place.”

 

A literal angel. That’s Matt’s only description of the man before him. 

 

The pizza arrives and they continue to get to know each other as they eat. Takashi talks about his family, about his little brother and what it’s like living in Japan. How he misses his family and that everyone calls him Shiro. 

 

Matt does the same. He tells  _ Shiro _ about Pidge, how smart she is and how proud of her he is. He tells him about the university and the best places to hang out around town. He even decides to tell Shiro about his small spot on the roof, where he sometimes goes when he needs a break. 

 

“Can I see it?” He asks and who is Matt to say no?

 

He opens the window in his bedroom (thankful it’s not as messy as it usually is) and climbs out onto the ledge. There is an emergency ladder just next to his window and he climbs up, checking behind him to make sure Shiro is following. 

 

They make it to the top and Matt helps Shiro over the lip of the building. It’s unnecessary, Shiro is obviously completely capable of doing it himself but he doesn’t object and takes Matt’s hands into his own. The same rush from earlier shoots through his body when their hands touch and it lingers long after he lets go. 

 

“It’s this way.” He tells Shiro, slightly breathless, more from the exertion of climbing up four stories than the fact they just held hands.  _ Definitely because of the climbing _ , he tries to fool himself into thinking. 

 

Shiro hums in acknowledgment and continues to follow him. It sets Matt on edge. He’s hyper aware of Shiro walking so close behind him. He brings Shiro over to an abandoned hollow air unit that’s been replaced by a newer more powerful model on the other side of the roof. He always assumed it was too much work or too much money for the landlord to remove so he’s converted it into something much more functional. There is a trunk tucked in the corner that Matt opens and starts moving things around in. He throws down a few pillows and grabs a blanket and when he looks up Shiro is leaning against the unit, arms crossed and an endearing smile on his face. 

 

“You just keep a trunk of bedding locked up on the roof?” 

 

“Well yeah, it’s for that.” He gestures off into the distance and Shiro turns to look in that direction. Before them, the night sky is starting to brim with an angelic glow on the horizon. Matt smiles to himself as Shiro stands there in awe while he sets up the bedding inside the unit. 

 

“Have a seat.” He tells him, patting to a spot next to him. Shiro looks between him, the sky, and the small space next to him before sitting down, crossing his legs. His knees brush Matt’s thighs and Matt tries to silently not lose his cool. 

 

“This is nice.” Shiro says to him with a smile that speaks of more than friendship. Matt can feel his face heat up and he looks away, biting his lip. It is nice. 

 

“Glad you found me.” Matt says more to himself than to Shiro but he seems to have heard him anyway. They sit as the sun rises, the sky morphing into a canvas of purples and pinks. Birds start singing choruses around them. He sneaks a glance at Shiro, his skin aglow against the rays of the rising sun and Matt think’s his life is about to get much more colorful. 

  
  



End file.
